


Mercy

by Aurora_Nerin



Series: Safe in my arms [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Bit of Non-con, Dark Thor (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, but not really, though not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Nerin/pseuds/Aurora_Nerin
Summary: ‘’You’re really gonna make me do it?’’ Growls Thor and Loki’s hands start shaking just a bit. The Trickster is cursing his luck: why now? Just.. just another couple of weeks and it’d be over. They would be safe and now…‘’Do what?’’ He croaks barely, his voice betraying him.In which Loki is pregnant when posing as Odin in Ragnarok and he fears what Thor will do if he finds out, but whatever fears Loki had, it certainly was not... THIS...





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> It's very dark and angst and feels and while Loki is technically willing, i'd say it's a bit non-con-ish. So you have been warned. It's all my kinks and I'm not even sorry.

‘’You’re really gonna make me do it?’’ Growls Thor and Loki’s hands start shaking just a bit. The Trickster is cursing his luck: why now? Just.. just another couple of weeks and it’d be over. They would be safe and now… 

‘’Do what?’’ He croaks barely, his voice betraying him.

Thor, damn him, tosses his hammer and grabs him by the neck: gesture so familiar, yet, this time it fills Loki’s heart with dread. Damn it, Laufeyson, think of something you can’t just stand here and accept defeat. You can’t go down like this. He thinks. ‘’You can’t do this!’’ he says, panicking, ‘’you’ll be executed for this!’’

Thor chuckles, amused. ‘’Then I’ll see on the other side,’’ He says leaning closer, his hot breath making hair on Loki’s neck stand. ‘’Brother,’’ the Thunderer whispers the last word, softly and that word breaks something in Loki: he grabs him and in last desperate attempt of survival, teleports them both.

Lights swirl around Thor’s eyes. He looks around and sees Loki’s reflection next to him, leading them through the paths between worlds. Loki meets his eyes just for a second, but the second stretches for all eternity and Thor can see a storm of emotions in his green irises: desperation, fear, shame, guilt replace each-other in a blink of an eye. 

Then they crash to ground. Thor looks around, taking in the unfamiliar decor of an apartment. It looks Midgardian, thought why would Loki bring them to Midgard of all places, Thor could not begin to imagine. Maybe Odin is here? 

Thor tightens his grip on Mjolnir’s handle: This, could as well be one of Loki’s tricks. He could be trying to straddle him here, banish him or Norns know what else. He was right. His brother, whom he mourned is still alive. The taste of betrayal is bitter on Thunderer’s tongue. ‘’If you betray me, I will kill you,’’ his own words come back to him. 

Loki sense’s Thor’s mood easily: his brother is angry. Oh, so angry. He’s short on time. Come on, Laufeyson, come up with something, something, what’s wrong with you... but there’s really nothing he can do to talk his way out of this. There’s only one thing. Loki swallows his pride and drops to his knees. ‘’Brother,’’ he whispers, tears leaking from corners of his eyes. Thor’s head is bowed, Mjolnir tightly held in his hands. He’s not sparing a glance to Loki. ‘’Brother,’’ he whispers again, earning a growl from Thor this time. ‘’Please, have mercy.’’

Thor looks up, confused. In the millennia of his lifetime, he’d never heard Loki beg for mercy. His brother is a prideful, vain creature. He does not beg. For the first time, he actually looks at his brother, panting, kneeling on dirty floor, with desperate eyes, his hands protectively wrapped around…

Oh… Oh… Thor stares. He can't not stare. This… from all the things he expected for Loki to pull to get away with his crimes this is not one of them. His blood boils: how dare? How dare he? 

Loki must’ve seen shift in his demeanor for he lets out a high-pitched scream and scrambles away: trying to put as much distance between two of them as possible. Thor grabs him by the throat easily. ‘’You dare,’’ he snarls, ‘’use this trick to deceive me? You think me this foolish? I won’t fall for this, brother.’’ The Thunderer says, his fingers moving to Loki’s huge, round belly, fully expecting them to go through thin air… But then he feels it: the warm skin between his fingers, the shifting of a new, precious life inside it…

Mjolnir drops from his hand and Thor backs away, shell-shocked. He can’t wrap his mind around it. Loki. his Loki. Pregnant. With another’s child. He has sudden animal desire to stake his claim anew, to rip the strangers child from his brother’s belly and then fuck him senseless till it’s his heir that’s growing inside him. His vision clouds. Sparks of electricity start dancing on his fingertips. He takes a step towards him…

Loki looks as Thor advances on him: run, you fool, his instincts scream, but he stands his ground. No, he thinks, it can’t end like this. Thor’s too good to end a life that has not even begun yet, isn’t he? For once, he just has to stay and face his problems not run away from them. You run when you found out about this, Laufeyson, his mind supplies, and look where it got you. Wanna try going through that again?

No, Loki decides. He won’t run. He won’t. He’s too tired of running, tired of hiding. These eight months, cloaking himself, going through the morning sickness, the aches the pain without help… only thinking of going through the worst part alone - the final part - fills his heart with dread and maybe Thor wants him dead and maybe he’ll rip him apart with his bare hands for dropping this bombshell on him, but in the end, if that means his loneliness and suffering will truly be over… then, it’s worth it.

So he waits. His brother crowds him against the wall: their faces mere inches apart, Thor’s warm hands cradling his heavy belly, if this is how he’ll die, Loki thinks, searching Thor’s face with huge, desperate eyes, Hope his son will forgive him. For being weak, for wanting Thor to accept him.

Thor rubs his hands over the stretched, abuse curve of his skin and Loki can’t help a chocked moan that escapes him. Thor looks up and oh, Norns, his eyes are filled with so much lust and rage. Loki feels like all air was sucked from the room in a second and it’s hot, too hot and his pants are so painfully tight and if Thor is going to kill him… at least he could go down in flames like the Trickster he is. 

Loki’s hands are on Thor’s shoulder in a second, drawing his brother closer, clashing their mouths together desperately. Thor lets out animistic growl and tightens his grip on Loki’s belly to the point where it’s almost painful. ‘’Brother,’’ Loki sobs, breaking the kiss, ‘’brother please… I need you.. Please…’’ 

Thor slaps him, jerking hi head sideways, only to attack sensitive skin on his neck and start planting kisses and bites on him. His hands are still rubbing Loki’s belly and the Trickster shudders, closing his eyes as Thor goes down on him, pulling down his leggings, tearing the fabric of his tunic to reveal the naked, stretched skin. 

Loki’s knees almost give out when he feels Thor’s mouth there and oh, Norns, its been months since anyone touched him like this, months since he had the luxury of touching himself even ( he could no longer see his own feet after the seventh moon gave) and it’s too much, he might as well come right this instant but he does not dare say it, Gods forbid if breaks the spell around them and Thor comes to his senses and stops touching him…

But Thor doesn’t seem to be thinking about stopping: he bobs his head up and down on Loki’s cock, one of his hands wrapped around Loki’s hips, securing his huge belly in place, the other slowly circling his wet, leaking opening it two fingers.

Loki gasps when the first finger goes inside him. Oh, Norns, it’s too much, far too much, he can’t, he can’t… and with a scream, he’s coming, his legs shaking, his hands gripping Thor’s broad shoulders to keep himself upright. 

Thor looks up at him: his mouth full of Loki’s cock, his fingers still buried deep inside his brother’s hole, rage overtaken by a smug expression on his face, his arched eyebrows mocking, saying, really, brother? That’s how desperate you are for me?

Loki curses and grabs Thor’s head to bring his lips back to his, where they belong, but Thor just chuckles and removes his hand from inside him and Loki’s eyes almost tear up at a loss of warmth in there. No, please, please, it’s not enough, he needs more, it feels hollow and empty, he needs…

Suddenly, his head spins as Thor sweeps his feet off of the floor without effort, like he weighs nothing (which he probably does, morning sickness that lasted well into the second trimester and violent headaches from maintaining the spell so long left him with no energy or desire to eat) and carries him to the bed, throwing him down on it. Loki doesn’t think twice before spreading his legs as far as he can, throwing his head back offering himself for the taking.

Thor grunts and pulls down his pants and Loki’s mouth waters on the sight of his brother’s huge cock that’s rock hard and leaking. Oh, Norns, Thor still wants him. Still lusts for him. ‘’Please brother,’’ Loki chokes, ‘’Please, let me have it, i need to taste it, please..’’ 

Thor levels him with a look and after a second of hesitation, he obliges: moves over, kneeling on the bed in front of Loki’s face, nudging his lips open with his dick. The Trickster needs no further encouragement: he wraps his mouth around the head, licking, kissing, swirling his tongue around it. 

‘’You like that?’’ Thor snarls, grabbing his jaw, thrusting deeper into him. ‘’You long for any cock you can get inside you, don’t you, brother? No matter whose it is.’’ he says working his hips. ‘’Parting your legs for anyone, like a slut? Begging to be fucked and filled? ‘’

Thor groans impatiently and thrusts his hips and Loki opens his mouth, swallowing, taking all he can in this awkward position, taking all of it and choking, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. It slowly dawns on him what Thor assumes about him, why is he so enraged with him. ‘’Hhrrr…’’ he rasps, trying to speak, to tell his brother, but he can’t, he can’t there's not enough air…

Thor, after a few thrusts, removes himself from Loki’s face and goes down to his opening once more. ‘’Thor,’’ Loki whispers, hoarsely, ‘’Thor, you don’t get it…’’

‘’Oh, I may not, but you sure will, brother,’’ The Thunderer snarls at him, pushing two fingers into his opening and Loki can’t help the moan that escapes him, ‘’Is this not what you want? To be fucked and bred?’’ he mocks, adding the third finger, ‘’Is it not?’’ he says, pulling his fingers apart and fuckin Loki’s wet hole ruthlessly. 

‘’Thor, please,’’ Loki moans, not sure what he’s asking for. Please, stop? Please, fuck me? Please, listen to what I’m saying? It does not even matter, his body screams at him. You wanted him for so long. It can wait. Just stop thinking and take what you can get, Laufeyson, just take it. 

When Thor, at last removes his fingers and aligns himself against the entrance, Loki is barely even conscious: his head is spinning, drops of sweat running down his temples, his hands fisted in the sheets, his body shuddering and shaking. Thor thrusts in and bottoms out in one motion and sets a brutal peace, without giving him a second to adjust to the girth. Even in the haze of lust and rage that consumes him, he can’t help but notice how beautiful his brother is like this: spread open, head thrown back, eyes unfocused, sweating, panting, harsh breaths and shudders wracking his thin frame, that looks even more skeletal compared to enormous bulge of his belly that looks like it has sucked all of Loki’s life force within it. That roundness, huge sign that screams of his brother’s transgression and his fertility is driving him insane: it’s enraging, thrilling, alluring. Thor can’t keep his hands off of it and if Loki’s moans and screams are anything to go by, he does not mind Thor cradling it. Not one bit.

‘’Thor..’’ Loki moans, wrapping his slender hand around his own cock, only to have it batted away by Thor’s instantly, ‘’Thor I can’t… I can’t…’’

Thor grabs his jaw and kisses him, deeply, forcefully, thrusting within him. It’s painful. Loki’s moans are replaced by sobs, tears spilling from his eyes. ‘’Thor,’’ he begs, ‘’Thor, please, it’s too much.’’ But Thor, only slaps him again and Loki can almost feel the bruise forming on his cheek. ‘’Thor,’’ he sobs, ‘’the baby, Thor, please…’’ 

‘’Don’t pretend to care for the bastard, Loki,’’ Thor snarls, ‘’You never cared for anyone but yourself,’’ he says, grabbing a handful of his brother’s hair, yanking his head back, only to bite his white neck again. ‘’You made a mistake brother. You should not have betrayed me. I warned you, but it felt on deaf ears. You failed me, Loki, and you’ll pay for it.’’

‘’Thor, you’re mistaken,’’ Loki rasps, leaning into his brute of a brother, ‘’It’s yours, Thor, please, listen to me…’’

‘’Shut up, Loki,’’ The Thunderer growls, changing angle of this thrusts just a bit but it makes all the difference: It’s hitting him just right. Oh Norns, thinks Loki, just… just a bit… 

He can feel his orgasm building: the feeling starts deep in his gut, spreading out, consuming him and Loki screams as his walls clamp around Thor’s cock, convulsing, his own dick spreading white liquid on his brother’s chest and his own stomach and he goes limp, too exhausted to even think.

Thor follows him couple of seconds later, spilling deep inside his cunt, grunting and rolling off of him. Trickster’s eyes lazily follow as his brother cleans his chest on Loki’s green cape, pulls on his pants and grabs Mjolnir. Loki’s brows knit together in confusion: surely, he wouldn’t do it now, would he? Would he? Panicked, the Trickster covers his stomach with his skeletal hands uselessly, eyes wide in disbelief. 

But Thor does not hit him: he doesn’t even spare him a glance as he throws his cape around his shoulder and turns his back on Loki and then it dawns on him: he’s leaving! He’s leaving him! No, no, no! Loki’s mind screams, this can’t be happening. Can’t be. Stop him, you fool, stop him!

‘’Thor!’’ he calls out, trying to stand on his unsteady legs, dizzy and exhausted. ‘’Thor, where are you going?’’ asks Loki and hates himself for how desperate he sounds, how his voice cracks and betrays him.

The blonde pulls the door open. 

‘’Thor!’’ Loki all but screams, staggering forward, before his brother has the time to call for Heimdall and disappear from sight. ‘’Thor, please, I’m not lying. Thor, please, don’t leave!’’

Thor looks back just one time, ‘’don’t you dare show your face in Asgard Loki, or, I swear by the Tree, I’ll kill you myself. Your condition won’t stop me.’’ he says and slams the door in Loki’s face.

The Trickster stands still, frozen and numb, his hand still outstretched before his legs give out an he falls to the floor, clutching his stomach, sobbing.

‘’He left us,’’ he whispers to the child, peacefully sleeping within him, ‘’your father left us, Modi.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life ^_^ :3


End file.
